Bang! Bang!? Bang?
Bang! Banga!? Bang? is a single by Michiru Fukushi. Lyrics Kanji= Ｂａｎｇ！Ｂａｎｇ！？Ｂａｎｇ？ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ　噂かも Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ　気を付けろ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ　キケンかも Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ　どうするの？ やっぱり俺たち注目ナンバ．ワン！ 今日のゲームも相手に勝ち目はない そろいのウェアがやけにまぶしいぜ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａ Ｂａ Ｂａ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａ Ｂａ Ｂａ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ 嵐を呼ぶ　センター．コート　俺を待っている あぁ　いつもハートは　デンジャラス 危険な俺たちと　誰もが噂する あぁ　なんて切ない　食あたり 試合のその前に　どうして棄権なの？？？ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ　チャンスかも Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ　極めつけ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ　イケるかも Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ　どうなるの？ 光る汗と涙が青春だよ 恋も授業も俺たち関係ない 真っ赤な夕陽がやけに目にしみる Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａ Ｂａ Ｂａ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａ Ｂａ Ｂａ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ 拍手の中　勝利だけが　俺を待っている あぁ　今日もハートは　デンジャラス 得意のスマッシュを　誰もが恐れてる あぁ　だけどラケット　空を切る 見つめるスコアは　そうしてラブゲーム 嵐を呼ぶ　センター．コート　俺を待っている あぁ　いつもハートは　デンジャラス 危険な俺たちと　誰もが噂する あぁ　なんて切ない　食あたり 試合のその前に　どうして棄権なの？？？ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ　チャンスかも Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ　極めつけ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ　イケるかも Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ　どうなるの？ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ　噂かも Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ　気を付けろ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ　キケンかも Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ Ｂａｎｇ　どうするの？ |-| Romaji= Bang Bang Bang uwasa kamo Bang Bang Bang kiotsukero Bang Bang Bang kiken kamo Bang Bang Bang dousuruno ? Yappari oretachi chuumoku NANBA.WAN ! Kyou no GEEMU mo aite ni kachime wa nai Soroi no UEA ga yakeni mabushiize Bang Bang Bang Ba Ba Ba Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Ba Ba Ba Bang Bang Bang Arashi wo yobu SENTAA.KOOTO ore wo matteiru Aa itsumo HAATO wa DENJARASU Kiken na oretachi to daremo ga uwasasuru Aa nante setsunai shokuatari Shiai no sono mae ni doushite kiken nano ??? Bang Bang Bang CHANSU kamo Bang Bang Bang kiwametsuke Bang Bang Bang ikerukamo Bang Bang Bang dounaruno ? Hikaru ase to namida ga seishun dayo Koi mo jugyou mo oretachi kankeinai Makka na yuuhi ga yakeni menishimiru Bang Bang Bang Ba Ba Ba Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Ba Ba Ba Bang Bang Bang Hakushu no naka shouri dake ga ore wo matteiru Aa kyou mo HAATO wa DENJARASU Tokui no SUMASSHU wo daremo ga osoreteru Aa dakedo RAKETTO kuu wo kiru Mitsumeru SUKOA wa soushite RABUGEEMU Arashi wo yobu SENTAA.KOOTO ore wo matteiru Aa itsumo HAATO wa DENJARASU Kiken na oretachi to daremo ga uwasasuru Aa nante setsunai shokuatari Shiai no sono mae ni doushite kiken nano ??? Bang Bang Bang CHANSU kamo Bang Bang Bang kiwametsuke Bang Bang Bang ikerukamo Bang Bang Bang dounaruno ? Bang Bang Bang uwasa kamo Bang Bang Bang kiotsukero Bang Bang Bang kiken kamo Bang Bang Bang dousuruno ? |-| English= (Bang Bang Bang) It might be a rumour (Bang Bang Bang) Be careful (Bang Bang Bang) It might be dangerous (Bang Bang Bang) what to do? We’re the Number.1 most noticable after all In today’s game the opponent won’t win The uniform we’re wearing awfully radiant Bang Bang Bang Ba Ba Ba Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Ba Ba Ba Bang Bang Bang The storm is calling in the center court, where I’m waiting Ah, My heart is always dangerous Someone is spreading rumours about the dangerous us Ah, what a painful poisoning Why have we been abandoned before the match??? (Bang Bang Bang) It might be a chance (Bang Bang Bang) Go to the end (Bang Bang Bang) We might be able to do it (Bang Bang Bang) What is it going to be? The shining sweat and tears are youth Love and classes are irrelevant to us The red sunset is awfully stinging Bang Bang Bang Ba Ba Ba Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Ba Ba Ba Bang Bang Bang I’m only waiting for a victory amid the applause Ah, today my heart is dangerous as well The unique smash makes everyone afraid Ah, but the racket cuts through the air Look at the score, and it’s a Love Game The storm is calling in the center court, where I’m waiting Ah, my heart is always dangerous Someone is spreading rumours about the dangerous us Ah, what a painful poisoning Why have we been abandoned before the match??? (Bang Bang Bang) It might be a chance (Bang Bang Bang) Go to the end (Bang Bang Bang) We might be able to do it (Bang Bang Bang) What will become of it? (Bang Bang Bang) It might be a rumour (Bang Bang Bang) Be careful (Bang Bang Bang) It might be dangerous (Bang Bang Bang) What to do? Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics